CrossCountry Kidnap
by jjSpence
Summary: Riley Summers get s job to kidnap Bree Hunter, who is the daughter of James Hunter CEO of Hunter Bank.As Riley and Bree drive across country to Riley's employer feelings develop. Rated M for Lemons and Language


**Show Us Your Dark Side Contest**

**Title: Cross-Country Kidnap**

**Penname: jjSpence & i-am-not-a-whore**

**Summary: Riley Summers is an infamous thief. He gets a job to kidnap, the daughter of James Hunter, CEO of Hunter Bank. With Hunter's daughter in the backseat, Riley has to drive across country to his employer. What happends when Riley starts having feelings for the girl?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything twilight.**

June 18 – NYC, NY

A receptionist walked me through the huge lobby. The sounds of our footsteps echoed off the marble floors making the only sound in the building. The receptionist, Heidi, I think, led me to massive wooden doors. When she opened them, the doors creaked ominously, giving me the creeps. Why the hell did I want to do this job, again? Oh, right, because it paid two-hundred grand. I entered the room and I almost gasped at the sight. Enormous floor-to-ceiling windows showed a beautiful New York City view. There was a red-head sitting at the desk in the middle of the room. I'm guessing that's the chick who hired me.

"Please take a seat." The red-head told me, pointing to a seat near her mahogany wood desk.

I sat down in the seat and the leather molded around my body. Hmm, nice chair, said my natural thieving instincts.

"Mr. Summers, as you-" she started.

"Nope, no Mr. Summers, that was my dad. Call me, Riley." I said. God, I hate it when these guys called me that.

"Fine…Riley, as you know I need you to do a kidnapping job for me."

"Yup, now all I need from you is the guy's address and his name."

"First and foremost, you need to know that it is not a man. I need you to kidnap this woman." She handed me a file. I took it from her. "All the information that you need is in this file."

I flipped through the papers. Her name was Bree Hunter, daughter of James, the CEO of Hunter Bank. I whistled. Hunter Bank was one of the top banks in the United States. It made well over five million per month. I looked at the other papers in her profile. It says here, that she's twenty-five, works at a Californian PR company, she has a dog named Seth, and she's currently single. My eyebrow quirked up at single and a mischievous smile made its way across my face. Wait! No, this is a job. She's probably an uggo anyway. I turned the page and holy shit was I wrong. Bree had shoulder length black hair with brilliant blue eyes and a smile that can light up the fucking moon. Since when did people take great I.D pictures like this? I guess if she's this hot, the job wouldn't be so bad. Then it hit me. Fucking California! That's on the other side of the country.

"Is there a problem, Riley?" she asked, probably noticing my shocked expression.

"Yeah there's a problem! How am I supposed to make it to San Diego and back?"

She let out a sigh. "Riley, this is a very important matter. This job needs to be done. We want no mistakes in the plan. So, we have already provided transportation."

"What kind of transportation?"

I looked at the jacked up old Beemer. The paint was blue and cracked. The bumper was barely hanging onto the car and everything metal was rusted. Fan-fucking-tastic, she got me a hoopty.

I gave her a look.

"What? This car is less likely to bring any attention." She explained.

"Listen…" I prompted her for her name.

"Victoria." She said.

"Listen, Victoria. You are asking me to drive over three-thousand miles and back in this piece of shit?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck?"

"Okay, I understand that it doesn't look like it runs well, but it can get you there with less attention and for less amount of gas."

I shook my hands in a wafting motion. "Wait! Wait! Wait! You expect me to pay for gas."

"Riley, I am really sick of your complaints. Wow, big fucking deal that you have to pay a hundred - odd dollars for this job. In the end you will be making more than ten times that. So, stop the bitching and get the job done. Are we clear?"

I let out a breath and nodded. "Yeah, we're clear." As much as I hated giving in to people, she was my boss and I was doing a job.

Victoria handed me the keys. "Now, I want you to be a good little boy and go fetch the girl."

Alright, she passed a fucking line. I could feel my internal temper radar begin to heat up. "I know you're my boss, but I'm a very confident man. I don't appreciate you giving me little nick names. Are we clear?"

My little rant made her smile. "You're a feisty one. I think I might actually keep you around." With that she walked away.

Counting back from ten, I managed to lower my temper radar. This "temper radar" bullshit is from my anger management councilor. There are five different levels:

1 – Upset

2 – Ticked off

3 – Angry

4 – Pissed the fuck off

5 – Kick the ass of everyone I see

Personally, I've never been pass level four. But when level four did happen, I ended up spending a couple of months in jail for arson. My councilor says he's never seen someone so angry before. He thinks it's something to do with my childhood, but I don't remember anything at all traumatic.

* * *

June 30 – San Diego, CA

It was dark outside of Bree's home. The indigo sky, drained from its stars because of the lights in the city. Bree lived in a big condominium that her daddy probably pays for. It was very tall and had an edgy modern look, all glass and steel. There was the sound of jingling keys and footsteps. I listened for the name the doorman said bye to. Once I heard the name "Bree", I ducked lower behind the Beemer. I made sure I parked right behind her car. A female's voice said "bye" back and there was the small slam of the condominium door shutting. I counted to three in my head.

One…I crept up quietly behind her.

Two…I took a handkerchief out of my pocket.

Three! I jumped up, wrapping my arm around her neck, and placing the handkerchief over her mouth to stop her scream.

"Alrighty, Bree. Don't worry; I'm not going to harm you. We're just going to take a little road trip to New York." I pressed the handkerchief closer to her mouth and nose. After a minute, she passed out from lack of oxygen.

I carried her to the Beemer and placed her in the backseat. After I made sure she was good and comfortable, I left the note Victoria had left in the file, on Bree's car. I whistled a happy tune as I walked to the driver's side. When I grabbed the handle, the doorman let someone else out the building. He saw me and gave me a friendly smile. I smiled back just as warm. I even added a little wave as I opened the car door. I ducked into the car and drove off.

* * *

July 1 – El Cajon, CA

My hand dug through the Burger King take-out bag. I took out my whopper. Mm, you got to love big-ass burgers. As I took a bite into it, there was moaning and grumbling coming from the backseat. I looked in the rearview mirror. Bree was slowly sitting up, wiping her eyes. It took a couple of blinks for her to register her surroundings. And then she let out a fucking scream that nearly pushed me to level two.

"Well, good morning to you, too, sunshine." I said sarcastically.

"Who the hell are you?! What do you want from me?!" She kept asking these random questions and yelling them on the top of her lungs. Her hysterics was starting to grate my nerves.

"I can't tell you my name and what I'm doing is kidnapping you." I took another bite from my burger.

"Why are you kidnapping me?"

"That's because I'm getting paid really well."

"You don't know why the person wants me?"

"Not at all, they could want you for ransom or even for torture. The possibilities are endless." I looked at her expression in the rearview mirror. Maybe I shouldn't have said the possible torture part.

Her face fell, then it crippled in pain. And, boom, she started crying. I rolled my eyes. There was nothing I hated more than crying girls.

"Oh, shut up." I said around the food in my mouth. "There's no point in crying. The more you cry the more pissed I get. Trust me; you do not want to see me pissed." That threat seemed to have gotten the tears to stop. "So, now that the sappy part is over…Which do you want, chicken fingers or a Whopper Jr.?

She sniffed a few more times. "Chicken fingers," Her voice was raspy from the screaming.

I took them out of the bag and handed them to her. She went to grab it, but the long chain of her handcuff stopped her halfway.

She looked at her right wrist. "What the fuck is this?"

"I didn't think you were mentally challenged, Ms. Hunter."

She rolled her eyes. "I know it's a handcuff, obviously, but why am I wearing it?"

"Do I really have to answer that question?"

"You thought I'd run?"

This bitch really had a knack for stupid questions. "No shit, Sherlock."

I knew level two was on full blaze when I tossed the chicken fingers in the backseat. I heard them spill all over the place. That made me smile.

"What the fuck is your problem, you…you, Blond Nutjob?" I could see her trying her best to pick up the food with one hand and a restrained wrist.

I threw my head back with laughter. "Blond Nutjob…I like it."

She began a slew of mumbled curse words all directed to me while she ate. I took a bigger bite of my burger. I can tell we're going to get along extremely well.

* * *

July 6 – Blythe, CA

The "Empty" light started to flicker on the dashboard. Damn it, we're going to need to stop, which means escape attempts are possible. I looked in the rear view. Bree was lightly snoring, her face fully visible. You know, when she's not being annoying, she's actually nice to look at. I pulled into the nearest gas station. Turning off the car, I looked at her face one more time. Soft pink lips slightly parted, flawless skin that was kissed by the sun, long eyelashes that seemed to go on for miles – Oh god, Summers, since when did you become such a fucking pansy. I slapped my face a couple of times before I got out of the car.

I was in the line with a bunch of junk food in my hand, when I heard the sound of metal breaking. I sighed. She wouldn't. Bree did not have the guts to attempt an escape. I leaned around the man in front of me so I can see out the window. And there she was, running like a dumbass out of the gas station. I sighed again and dropped my stuff, running after her. When I was in reaching distance, I grabbed her by her hair. She jerked back a bit.

"Now tell me something, Little Miss Dumbfuck, where would have you gone? All of that down there-" I pointed towards the never-ending road. "– is the highway. What? You were going to hitch-hike. You would be better off with me."

She was holding onto my wrist, trying to yank it away from her hair. I moved my hand from her hair to the back of her neck. I walked with her like this all the way to the car. I opened the backdoor and shoved her in the backseat. Telling by the way I slammed that door, I was approaching level three. My hands clasped themselves around my neck. Count backwards from ten, count backwards from –

"Someone help me!" I heard her muffle scream from the inside of the car. This bitch really wants to play games with me.

I grabbed the door open forcefully and grabbed her by the neck. "Bree, you are about this close to making me hit you. I don't hit women, but for you I can make an exception. I don't know what the fuck is up with you today, but this shit needs to stop! Understand!" I hissed.

She nodded.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" a male's voice called from far away. There was sound of feet against gravel as he approached closer.

Damn, I need a –. The warm feeling of Bree's lips against mine broke me out of thought. She clutched her hands in my hair and pulled me closer. I let my hands drop from her neck and to her hips. My lips moved back against hers and I could've sworn I heard her moan. I don't know what's going on here, but I think I like it.

"Just go with it." She whispered as she pulled away. "Is there a problem officer?" she asked over my shoulder.

Holy fuck! A fucking cop! Shit.

"Are you guys alright?" I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back.

"Yeah, we're fine." Damn, this girl can lie through her teeth.

There was a slight pause as if he was making sure she was telling the truth. Everything must've been okay because he said. "Okay, then." I heard his footsteps as he walked away.

Bree and I both released a breath of relief.

"Why did you do that? You could've been freed, you know?"

"Yeah, I could've been freed, but then you would get arrested and whoever you're doing this for is going to send someone else after me. And that person might not be as nice."

I raised an eyebrow. "Nice? I threatened to hit you and I manhandled you."

She shrugged. "But you didn't hit me. It was just a threat."

Okay, there was something seriously wrong with this girl. "Bree, I meant what I said. I was about to hit you. I was really fucking close to it. So, don't get it into your brain that I won't hurt you, because I would."

Her eyes dropped and she nodded.

I got out the backseat and closed the door. When I was about to start the engine, I realized I didn't ask her something important.

"Bree?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"How the hell did you break the handcuff?"

Her face turned red. "Well, I found an old nail under the seat and I tied the chain around it and pulled till it broke."

I looked at her for a good three seconds. Her facial expression was priceless. Fear mixed in with embarrassment. I couldn't help but laugh. "You are one crazy woman."

She laughed with me as we drove out of the gas station.

* * *

July 10 – New River, AZ

This is why I hate travelling with women. Every second she asks to use the fucking bathroom. It's not fucking possible for a woman that small needing to pee so much. We should've been all the way into Missouri right now, but no, we're still in fucking Arizona. I tapped my foot impatiently in front of the woman's bathroom door at a McDonald's. Thinking about it though, the holdup wasn't entirely her fault. I've been stopping for food more regularly and driving a lot slower. It's probably just that damn old Beemer giving out on me or the "BMW Death Trap" as Bree calls it. The side of my mouth turned up at the thought. My thoughts drifted to Bree. That chick had gained my trust over these last four days. I even let her sit in the front with me. Since there was nothing else to do in the car, she would just talk…and talk, until I reach level two, then talking time is over. The bathroom door opened and out came Bree.

"Alright, Blond Nutjob, I have a problem." She said.

"What's up?" I smiled at her nickname for me. I think I can trust her now with my real name, but this was just funnier.

"I've been wearing these clothes forever. And I'm in major need of deodorant."

"Sorry, but the only cash I have is for gas and food."

She did this weird eye rolling plus neck roll thing that I hate. It makes me feel inferior. My smile fell from my face. "I thought you were some big time thief."

Bree and I have been sharing some random facts about ourselves during the drive. "Yeah, I am. What are you getting at?"

"Can't you just walk into a store and steal some clothes for me?"

I shook my head. "I only do banks and museums."

"C'mon, I really need clothes." She pouted. My eyes went down to those soft pink lips. There was a twitch in my hand to just grab her and plant one on her.

I leaned down closer to her face. A small gasp slipped her lips. It took all I had not to kiss her. Doing that would be a huge mistake in the plan. And Victoria told me we need no mistakes. "Follow me." I said.

She bit her lip and nodded.

I led her out the fast food restaurant and to the back of the BMW Death Trap. I opened the trunk and searched through one of the duffle bags I had in there. There was a plaid shirt of mine that was clean and a pair of shorts, I handed them to her. She gave me a look as I closed the trunk.

"Look, lady, this is all I have." I said.

She took the clothes and went back into the McDonald's. I leaned against the Beemer and waited for her. I looked up at the sky with squinted eyes. The fucking sun was out in full force today. I took my shades out my back pocket and put them on. I tried to calculate how long it would take us to get to New York. If we started driving more and sleeping less we'll get there faster. So, instead of a six hour sleep schedule, I can lessen that to four hours of sleep. This trip was taking longer than I planned. Maybe I should call Victoria to let her know this is going to take longer than the two weeks she gave me to get there. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. My hand found a tooth pick in one and I placed it between my lips. My eyes tried to find patterns in the cracked concrete to pass time. There was the sound of shuffled footsteps and I looked up. When I took in the sight of Bree in my t-shirt and my shorts, which she rolled higher up her thighs, I sucked in a breath and almost choked on my toothpick.

"Blond Nutjob are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

I coughed. "Um, yeah, I am." My eyes raked over her frame. I knew Bree was hot, but this took that to a whole other level.

When my eyes finally made it back to her face, she was smirking.

"Find something you like, Blond Nutjob?" she asked smugly.

I smiled and shook my head. "Just get in the car."

She giggled as she walked pass me to get into the Beemer.

* * *

July 12 – Grand Island, NE

"It's so fucking cold, Nutjob! Can we turn the heat up just a bit more?" Bree complained for the umpteenth time.

"For the last time, the heater _does not go up any higher_!" I screamed.

"You don't have to be so mean about it! I hate it when you yell at me!"

"Well, I hate it when you say stupid shit! Which is all the fucking time, if I might add!"

"Oh no, you fucking didn't!"

And then we got into one of our usual arguments. If anyone heard us they might have thought we were a married couple. Someone actually commented that we need a marriage councilor at a gas station once. That made Bree and I curse that person out. Let's just say that we aren't allowed at Jeanie's Gas Stop for the rest of our lives. A few names being called later, there was an awkward silence in the air that usually continues until one of us apologizes first. She's the one who cracks first all the time, so I just waited for her. The minutes ticked on and the silence was a bit unsettling.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?" I asked.

"No. Not until you say it first."

"I don't apologize to anyone first. Not even my grandmother when I accidently ran over her cat Mr. Bonkers with my bike at age ten."

She turned to look at me with wide eyes. "You _are_ a fucking Nutjob."

I smiled wickedly. "You're just finding that out now?"

Bree studied my face for a while. "I'm sorry for annoying you."

"I'm sorry for disclosing your annoying-ness."

She smiled. "Am I really that annoying?"

I sighed. "Very."

"Sorry."

I patted the top of her head. "It's okay."

The patting turned into stroking, then into massaging her scalp. She made a soft moaning sound and pressed her head closer to my hand. I felt my body react and I took my hand away quickly.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled.

She then laughed loudly.

"What?" I tried to figure out what I did that was so funny.

"I thought you didn't say sorry first."

"Hmm, well that's different for me."

It was quiet for a few more minutes. This is strange for Bree. Usually she would have started to talk about some pointless thing that happened in her life, by now.

"You know what, Nutjob?" she started

Damn, I spoke too soon. "What?"

"I'm in the mood for a drink…or ten."

"You only have about three days of freedom left and you want to get drunk."

"I didn't say I wanted to get drunk. But if I so happened to, well then that's that."

"Hmm,"

"What?"

"I _do_ know a good bar near here."

"Here? In Nebraska?"

I rolled my eyes. "You see why I call you annoying? Always with the stupid questions."

"Sorry."

"So, you really want to get a drink?"

She nodded.

"You know if we use this money for drinking that means we have to cut back on food."

"It's worth it."

I did a u- turn and the tires screeched in protest.

"Chug, chug, chug…" the crowd in the bar chanted as Bree tried to down an entire bottle of Goose.

I just watched her in amazement, shaking my head. Have I said this girl is crazy? I think I did. She took a few more gulps and the bottled bubbled to a finish. Bree slammed it onto the countertop and screamed a loud "Woo".

The crowd erupted in cheers. She stumbled and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"That was somuchfun." She slurred.

"I think you're drunk."

She giggled. "Looky looky at who's stating the obvious nooow."

I laughed. "I think it's about time we go on our way."

Bree hung onto me the entire walk back to the Beemer. Her legs had no function at the moment. When we made it to the car, she slammed me against the door.

"I love your eyes. The way they're all dark blue around the edges and then they turn all turquoise-y in the middle. And your _hair_! Its sooooo soft and stuff. But, shhh, don't tell Blonde Nutjob I said that. 'Cause he's _really_ mean." She giggled and pressed a finger against my lips.

"Alright, Bree, I think you need a little nap to come back to your senses."

"No! I don't want a nap!" she pouted.

"Then what do you want?" Fuck, it's like talking to a kindergartener.

She stood on her toes and pushed her face closer to mine. "I want you to kiss me again."

"I don't think that's a good idea." The scent of alcohol on her tongue was a surprising turn on.

"Why not?" she whispered rubbing her nose against mine.

"Because-" Before I can get the entire word out, Bree's lips were attacking mine.

My hands went to her waist, but instead of pushing her away like I planned, I pulled her closer to me. My hands travelled under her shirt and up her back. The feel of her smooth flawless skin made me groan into her mouth. I could taste the vodka in her mouth and my dick grew at the flavor. She kissed down my jaw line and neck. Her lips made it to my ear and she tugged on the lobe with her teeth. I hissed in pleasure. I leaned my head into her neck and sucked on the skin there.

"Backseat. Now." She moaned.

I picked her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around me. It took a while for me to open the car door. The fucking handle wasn't working right and I wasn't willing to release my lips from hers. Finally, the door opened and I fell into the car with her on top of me. Her hands went to the end of my shirt, pulling it upwards. I sat up so she can be able to pull it off. With small, but determined fingers she traced the lines of my chest. The button of the shorts she was wearing gave me some difficulty, but that too was discarded with my shirt. My right hand went to the juncture of her thighs. I ran a finger over her slick skin. A whimper escaped her lips. She undid my jeans and pushed them down my legs just enough to make my cock spring free. With both hands she grabbed the hair at the back of my neck and knelt upwards, angling my head back. I could feel her heat directly above my dick. I was just about to slide into her when, she turned away from me and threw up all over the front seats. Current after current, all over the fucking Beemer. I held her hair back as she emptied her stomach. After a couple more spews she went limp in my arms.

I looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and little snores escaped her mouth. "I cannot believe you can go sleep at a time like this." I whispered.

Making sure she was comfortable in the backseat, I went to clean up her mess.

* * *

July 13 – Cleveland, OH

It was about twelve in the afternoon, when I heard grumbling and moaning from the backseat. Hmm, just like the first day I kidnapped her. I looked in the rearview. Bree was rubbing her eyes and slowly sitting up.

"Aw, my fucking head." She groaned.

"Good morning to you, too, Sunshine." I'm getting déjà vu here.

"What happened last night? And why does the car smell like shit?"

"Well that stench is from you puking everywhere."

"I threw up?"

I nodded.

She smiled. "I must've been pretty wasted."

"You were. To a point where we almost fucked."

She gasped. "Get the fuck out of here! Really?"

I nodded again.

There was a spark of recognition in her eyes. "O.M.G! I remember now! Well, barely, but I'm getting there."

"I can't believe you don't remember anything about last night."

"Hmm, I remember getting to the bar, having tequila shots with frat boys, then…it's blank."

"Just so you know, you chugged an entire bottle of vodka."

She laughed. "That sounds like me."

I quirked an eyebrow. "You've done that before?"

"Pssh, I do it all the time in S.D."

I laughed.

"Now, about this…you and I fucking thing. How far did we go?"

I sighed. "Let's just say that we were pretty fucking close until you threw up."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Pull over." She said.

"Why?"

"Just do it, Nutjob."

I pulled over to the side of the road. She jumped over the armrest and straddled my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shh." She pressed her finger to my lips.

Bree pulled my shirt over my head.

"Wait, Bree. Let's not,"

"I _said_ 'shh'." She undid the buttons on the plaid shirt she was wearing.

I was going to argue my point on doing this further, until I saw her delicious breasts. My hands went to them without my permission. I palmed her, twisting her nipples with my thumb and forefinger. She moaned and placed her hands over mine, holding them closer to her. Something in my head told me to stop, that we shouldn't be doing this, but I brought my mouth to take over for my hands as I trailed them down her stomach to the button of her shorts. It was a bit awkward to get off the shorts, but a few twists of body parts and they were on the floor. Her hands left my hair and went to the waistband of my jeans. She put her hands in my pants and pulled my dick out. I swirled my tongue around her nipple as I lifted her above my cock.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked against her skin.

"Yes." She gasped.

I entered her slowly and we both released a sigh of ecstasy. Her hands went back to my hair. She pulled my head back so she can kiss me. We kissed as she began to ride me. My hands at her hips guiding her movements. Our tongues swirled and lapped in wild kisses. I grabbed the ends of her hair and pulled to angle her head upwards. My mouth went to her neck. I sucked and bit at the skin there, marking her. She moaned loudly, pulling my head closer to her neck. I felt the muscles in my stomach clench, the pressure deep inside me building. I used my free hand to make circles around her clit. Her breath was hot and heavy against my ear.

"Come for me, Bree." I gently pinched her clit.

She cried out and her walls clenched tight around me. I groaned as I came inside of her. I sat back against the seat and Bree slumped against my chest. I stroked the curve of her ear.

"Nutjob?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"This might sound a little inappropriate at the moment, but… what's your name?"

I chuckled. "Riley."

She sat up quickly.

"What?"

"That's the hottest name I have ever heard." And then she was attacking my mouth and we went for another round.

* * *

July 15 – Lincoln Tunnel, NJ to NY

My eyes nearly rolled back in my head. A very dangerous thing when you're driving. I had a hand firmly planted in Bree's hair as her head bobbed up and down. Road head equals win. We we're about two hours away from our destination and she decided now was the time to give me a blow job. A guy with reddish hair drove past us with what I assume was his girlfriend and they gave me a thumb's up. New Yorkers are the weirdest people ever. I felt her teeth skim lightly over my dick and the familiar pressure in my body was ready to unleash. I tapped her shoulder in warning. Instead of moving away like I thought she would, she pushed me as far as I can go in her throat. I grunted and my hips bucked as I came in her mouth. She licked me clean before she sat back in her seat.

"How was that?" she asked. As you can see she still asks the obvious.

"On a scale from one to ten, I give you a twenty-five." I panted.

"Now…" she took one of my hands from the steering wheel and placed it inside her shorts. "It's time to reciprocate."

* * *

July 15 – NYC, NY

I took a pair of handcuffs out of the duffle bag as Bree let herself out of the car. She gave me a look when I took her wrist to put them on.

"What's this?"

I rolled my eyes. "We've had this conversation before."

"Riley, you know I'm not going to run."

"Yeah, but it's to keep up pretenses. I can't let my boss know what happened between us."

The realization that this was it, that this was the end of the road between us hit me hard. Bree frowned and looked down. I could tell she realized it too.

I lifted her chin. "Plus, I kind of like the idea of you in handcuffs." I wiggled my eyebrows to make her laugh. She did.

"Mr. Summers, nice to see you again" Heidi said when we walked in with a huge smile on her face.

I smiled back warmly and a faint blush flamed her cheeks. Bree snorted. Possessiveness, very hot. Heidi led us to the same wooden doors I remembered. Victoria was sitting in the same spot at her desk.

She got up when we entered. "Welcome back, Riley." Victoria walked over to me and laid a big kiss on my cheek. It was hard for me not to flinch at her touch.

"I brought the girl." I told her.

"I've noticed. You can leave her there. Your money is on my desk." She pointed behind her.

I let go of the chain on Bree's handcuff. The manila folder was heavy as hell. I didn't think she would have paid me in cash. I nodded to Victoria and Bree as I exited the office. The sad longing look on Bree's face killed me inside. But, this was a job and I didn't have time to feel sorry for her.

I hate having a conscience. Bree's sad eyes were etched into my memory.

The angel on my shoulder said. "Go save her, man. Even though you don't realize it, I think you love her."

The devil said. "You have two hundred _thousand_ dollars. Who gives a fuck about that annoying bitch? Yeah she was a good fuck, but too bad for her."

I sat up in my bed. What I was about to do is really stupid. Riley Summers is going to save the damsel in distress.

TO BE CONTINUED?...


End file.
